


Branch Mind After Branch Bum

by Broppy2314



Category: Trolls - Fandom, Trolls: The Beat Goes On (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28607865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broppy2314/pseuds/Broppy2314
Summary: Branch's inner selves have a meeting after the events of Branch Bum.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Branch Mind After Branch Bum

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based on The Big Bang Theory The Relaxation Integration

Branch:“ I call this meeting of the Council of Branch’s to order. Let take roll, Smart Branch?” 

Smart Branch:“Present."

Branch:"Sarcastic Branch?” 

Sarcastic Branch:“Whatever.”

Branch:“Paranoia Branch?” 

Paranoia Branch:“Who said that?!"😨

Branch:"Crazy Prepare Branch?” 

Crazy Prepared Branch:“Here as always.” 

Funny Branch:“Where Jock Branch?” He giggled.

Branch:“Not the time funny Branch. First order of business do we grant Frond a seat into the Council?”

Frond:“Hey whatever you guys want wherever I go is Paradise for me.” He said calmly and drink out of a coconut

Smart Branch:“Negative.”

Crazy Prepared Branch:“No Way.” 

Sarcastic Branch:“Oh yeah like we’re so going to let him in."😒

Paranoia Branch:"I don’t trust him. Who wears a white shirt these days?” 

Funny Branch honnks his horn shaking his head. Crazy Prepare Branch look at him.

Crazy Prepared Branch:“Can we kick him out to?”


End file.
